El Virus K parte 1
by pokeale23
Summary: Historia de llena de suspenso basada en una pequeña teoria de que podria pasar si todos los pokemon obtuvieran un extraño y desconocido virus


¿Alguna vez pensaste que el mundo Pokémon tal y como lo conoces tuviera un futuro como este?

Diario de Red: Día 1, Pueblo Paleta, TV: noticia de ultimo momento se a esparcido un terrible virus en la región Kanto al parecer dicho virus vuelve locos a los pokémon y los hace atacar a todo lo que logren ver se recomienda mantener a sus pokémon en su pokeballs...

Red: debo ir al laboratorio del Prof. Oak, Pika tu deberías quedarte en casa no quiero que ese virus que dijeron en televisión te afecte. Decidido abrí la puerta sin saber que ocurriría después...

Prof. Oak: Red que haces fuera de casa ven rápido a mí laboratorio corre y trae a pika.

Ya dentro del laboratorio veo que están Green, Blue y Yellow que extraño estamos todos los pokedex holders de Kanto me pregunto que nos dirá el Prof.

Prof. Oak: Chicos como abran visto un extraño virus a llegado a Kanto no se de donde vino el virus pero me gustaría que ustedes los pokedex holders se marcharan de la región Kanto lo mas pronto posible hay un barco en Ciudad Carmín esperándolos por favor cuiden a sus pokémon que no se contaminen y si alguno de sus pokémon se contamina es mejor que lo liberen, además llévense estos diarios para que puedan escribir lo que vean de camino a Ciudad Carmín.

Diario de Green Día 2, Ciudad Viridian, No puedo creer que llevemos un día de viaje y ya hayamos perdido a 5 de nuestros pokémon Blue perdió a Jiggly y Nidory ella esta realmente devastada Red perdió a Saur y a Aero y aun así se le ve muy calmado yo por mi parte perdí a Golduck pero debo ser fuerte por mis otros pokémon solo espero poder llegar a Ciudad Pewter antes del amanecer.

Diario de Blue, Día 5, Ciudad Celadon: ¿En que momento dejamos de ser amigos? ¿como es que dejamos que la pequeña Yellow muriera? Al parecer Red culpa a Green por dejarla morir pero no podíamos hacer nada , cuando llegamos a Pueblo Lavanda no creíamos que el virus llegara hasta ese triste lugar pero nos equivocamos al llegar a ese pueblo que ahora es un mar de cadáveres caminantes jamás pensamos que el virus afectaría también a los humanos pero en ese lugar nos dimos cuenta que si ya antes vimos como los pokémon mataban a sus entrenadores y a todo aquello que se moviera pero nunca vimos que los humanos atacados por sus pokémon infectados volvieran en si pero en Pueblo Lavanda fue diferente ahí chuchu la pikachu de Yellow fue atacada por un pequeño Cubone infectado Yellow al intentar curar a chuchu fue atacada por el Cubone, Red, Green y yo no pudimos movernos al verla gritar de dolor y verla llorar pero lo mas triste fue que chuchu estaba lanzándole ataques a ella... nuestras piernas al fin respondieron pero Green decidió que era hora de movernos mientras asesinaban a Yellow, Red dijo que debíamos salvarla pero Green golpeó a Red y le dijo: ya es tarde para ella Red ya ella murió, pero en ese instante la vimos ponerse de pie y Red le gritaba "Yellow rápido por aquí estamos" pero ahí nos dimos cuenta que se había infectado con el virus y que nos atacaría, en ese momento Red grito "NOOOO!" y le ordeno a Pika que le lanzara un impactrueno a Yellow para detenerla Pika con lagrimas en los ojos hizo lo que Red le ordeno y ataco a la pequeña Yellow ella cayo y huimos ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que algo trágico suceda de nuevo...

Diario de Red, Día 7, Ciudad Saffron: A pesar de haber escapado de pueblo Lavanda aun me siento mal por haber abandonado a Yellow pero decidí no culpar a Green por eso ahora debemos huir a cuidad Carmín pero aquí estamos en peligro aun no sabemos la causa de este extraño virus lo ultimo que supimos fue que el virus también afecta a los humanos como sucedió con Yellow, no nos dimos cuenta antes ya que solo huíamos para salvarnos tenia que pasar esto para poder darnos cuenta. Green hablo con el Prof. Oak para darle la mala noticia y que advirtiera a sus colegas pero…. Green vio lo peor que podía ver cuando el Prof. Iba a despedirse los pokémon lograron entrar al laboratorio y masacraron a todos los que estaban ahí incluyendo al Prof. Oak ahora Green mi mejor amigo y rival esta en shock lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante e intentar sobrevivir al virus llegando al barco en Ciudad Carmín….

Diario de Green, Día 10, Ciudad Carmín: Al fin logramos llegar pero en el peor estado posible Red perdió a todos sus pokémon solo le queda Pika, a Blue solo le queda Nidory, y a mi solo me queda mi Charizard es algo trágico pero ya estamos aquí solo debemos de tener esperanza en que esto se resolverá y sabremos quien o que creo este virus. Es algo extraño ya nos encontramos con varias personas infectadas y no nos atacan, bueno esto es una simple teoría pero mientras no hagamos ruido estaremos bien hace 1 día escuche a una mujer decir que los pokémon marinos también están infectados pero que no pueden dañar los barcos que hay en el muelle esperemos que sea cierto….

Diario de Blue, Día 10, Ciudad Carmín, Barco: Al fin llegamos al barco y estamos vivos, tengo un mal presentimiento somos muy pocas personas contando a los líderes de los gimnasios y a la elite 4 no veo a Lance por ningún lado me pregunto ¿donde estará? Bueno ya es hora de irnos, espero que los demás holders estén bien o por lo menos preparados para esto….

Capitán del Barco: pasajeros del barco por ordenes de el campeón Lance debemos ir a Ciudad Olivine a ver si en Johto hay sobrevivientes, gracias…


End file.
